


Wile E. Coyote, Mad Scienctist, Sailor, and Fanatic

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Boners, Chance Meetings, Comic Book Science, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Erections, Fake Science, Falling In Love, First Meetings, For Science!, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Inappropriate Erections, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Meet-Cute, Narcissism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Pining, Secret Crush, Sirens, Smart Is The New Sexy, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Very Secret Diary, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Wile E. Coyote sees a siren he's dubbed The Road Runner and pursues him.
Relationships: Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner
Kudos: 6





	Wile E. Coyote, Mad Scienctist, Sailor, and Fanatic

[ **Date Retracted** ]

I am Wile E. Coyote and I will be detailing my first sailing upon my scientific quest to discover more of our oceans. Despite what my peers claim, I am **_NOT_** a fanatic or mad. I may have be born in the desert but I believe there's more to be found of our planet's oceans. I have decided detail my quest to prove that I am a super genius without a shadow of doubt. Today is my first time seeing the ocean in person. It is also my first time on a boat. The vast blues of the skies often inspired me to go beyond but being on the waters with no end is rather a stressful experience.

It gives me a vague feeling of being trapped without any way of being saved. This is to say nothing to my discovery of my own sea sickness. I've hardly gotten any work done for how ill I have been. I did find it has gotten better as my body has forcefully rejusted in the face of the endless rocking. 

Otherwise, I have had a wonderful day. Normally something terrible would happen to me that would kill a lesser man. I'm unsure if I can swim so if anything of the like happened, the universe unending grudge against me would finally do me in.

[ **Data Missing** ] 

[ **Date Not Found** ] 

I've discovered something that will make those cowards eat their words! There was a human like creature resting on some rock by an island I stopped by. It was ~~handsome~~ ~~gorgeous~~ ~~the most beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes upon~~ seemingly a mermaid. Based on the descriptions I have read of mermaids, this creature seems a male version to the typical claim. It has ~~most pretty~~ blue scales, but I have issues identifying what kind of marine life it's lower half is exactly. Whenever I look at it's ~~marvelous~~ ~~attractive~~ thin but muscular body, all thought leaves my head. 

~~The thought leaves and my other head gets all sorts of ideas.~~

A sort of hunger over comes me.

It was only there resting in the sun for a minute but I couldn't ~~bother~~ track the time in my study. However when the creature noticed me watching ~~my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I noticed my jaw had been hanging open the whole time and I was drooling~~ , it leaped into the water and swam away which such incredible speed. The great speeds which it escaped Much like the road runners of my home. I hope my peers won't judge me as unprofessional to nickname this creature as "The Road Runner" or such. It's ~~beautiful beyond compare~~ body does so remind of those birds.

~~So thin yet meaty in all the right places, elegant.~~

~~Those eyes haunt me in their sparkling grace.~~

Anyhow, I will be taking chase after "The Roadrunner" as soon as physical possible which is as I write.

[Ink Smug where date would be]

I feel those among my level would view my actions as unprofessional. They weren't in my place. They have no right to judge me, only god does. I stayed up all last night listening to the marine humanoid's singing. The being have limited speech, only so far "meeping" but displays an impressive vocal range. In my attempt to get closer, I have made sizeable damage to the boat. Thankfully it can be repaired. Unfortunately, as much the running theme to my entire life, the greatest thing to ever happen in my life has slipped between my fingers.

While the ship is being repaired, I have chosen to make plans to capture The Road Runner... Something about writing it down gives me the oddest sense of looming doom. Anyways, this is notably only for science. Not any kind of growing need or obsession.

I'd like to see those pig headed betrayers just try to spin this as mad or fanatic. 

[ **Further Records Unreadable due to water damage** ]

{You probably can guess why}


End file.
